


Mentir

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Tom nunca le mintió a James, le contó todos sus secretos... hasta ahora. No puede contarle esto, y debe mentirle, pero reamente, vale la pena.
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948





	Mentir

**Mentir**

Tom suspiró con tristeza caminando por las nubladas calles de Londres sintiéndose culpable. Por primera vez desde que se enamoró de James le había mentido, y peor aún, James lo sabía.

Era conciente de que en la última semana había permanecido frío y distante, pero su problema no era algo que pudiera discutir, al menos no con él.

El chico de ojos chocolate había estado preocupado por su comportamiento, atosigándolo constantemente, queriendo saber que ocurría. Tom simplemente decía que eran problemas del trabajo o se alejaba permaneciendo en silencio; ahora que lo pensaba en los últimos días apenas le había dirigido la palabra y, para rematar, lo ocurrido ese día había terminado por sentirse miserable. Aún recordaba los grandes y cristalinos ojos cuando le había dicho que saldría SOLO esa mañana después de que el chico rogara por acompañarlo.

Sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo por tratarlo de esa forma, había salido azotando la puerta del departamento. Pero realmente no podía acompañarlo.

Después de mucho pensarlo había tomado una decisión, una de la que no había vuelta atrás y el día anterior había comenzado los preparativos para el primer paso.

Se detuvo en la entrada del negocio y volvió a suspirar antes de entrar.

“Señor Riddle – saludó el dueño del lugar con una sonrisa- tengo listo lo que me pidió, créame que es mejor de lo que esperaba, una de mis mejores obras, sin duda”- con un rápido movimiento depositó la pequeña cajita abierta exponiendo su trabajo. Tom lo tomó entre sus dedos observándolo con admiración.

“Es realmente perfecto”- aceptó el ojiverde colocándolo nuevamente en su lugar y tendiéndole al dueño una pequeña bolsa con galeones- “hay algo más de lo pactado por la calidad y rapidez de su trabajo”- indicó guardando la cajita en su bolsillo, para encaminarse a la salida.

“Es un placer, Señor Riddle- respondió el comerciante con una sonrisa bonachona- suerte con su pareja, espero verlos pronto escogiendo las alianzas”- Tom asintió en silencio, despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza, para volver a las heladas calles.

Tenía que hablar con James, tenía que explicarle porque le había mentido; con nerviosismo apretó la cajita del anillo de compromiso que estaba en su bolsillo, apresurándose para regresar a casa


End file.
